User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 4
|} | |} EVE, Trivia, and Speculation Seriously I think this is a nice piece of info. If u were to go and take off all the contriversal info on this wiki, you would remove about half of the entire website!!! Would it be better if it was put in the trivia section? Because I do think this is a nice addition to the page. Bioshock123 02:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Seriously dude, it works out just fine in the trivia Possible inspirations that were '''never mentioned' by the developers is something that article says is not for trivia. There is a good bit fo that on this wiki. also, i've been using this wiki for 2 years, and i just figured out about the talk pages today, after u told me. people interested in this stuff might not check the talk page. i clicked that link. the page had been deleted.Bioshock123 02:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I just called my friend and he didn't know about the talk pages eigther so those obviously arn't reliable Yes i understand my apology for the theory posts. BTW thank you for at least posting the speculations to the talk page in stead of deleting them Danthemanglitcher BTW that friend of mine has been a editor science only a little bit after bioshock came out. and I have posting as an unregisterd contributer for about that same ammount of time. Bioshock123 23:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) A taste of appreciation. Ive been meaning to say, thanks to all of our users for creating this Bioshock Wiki. I cant express how much I really sincerely love Bioshock. So thank you for creating this :) ~TheRetromaniac If you wanted to add some artists to the Radio Rapture, I have a pretty wide spread selection of artists that played from around that time periods,so feel free to add any of the artists you see on my list: http://www.pandora.com/?sc=sh195200993779814500 TheRetromaniacTheRetromaniac Big Daddy Trivia I read on the X06 Bioshock Trailer that they were originally supposed to be called Big Brothers, or was it just the person who uploaded the video thought that it was supposed to be a Big Brother. So my question is, is it worth putting in their trivia? Subject Delta :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bioshock/images/thumb/a/a9/Plasmid.png/20px-Plasmid.svg.png 21:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Credits? Do you think we need a Credits page containing ALL of the credits from 1 and 2? If so, I could type it up... 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 22:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, yes Bioshock123 22:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Telekinesis clean-up Hey, thanks for welcoming me. I actually do have a small concern; I recently edited a passage on the telekinesis article because the grammar was illegible (not to be mean). However, while I fixed the grammatical errors I wasn't able to discern exactly what the user had tried to say, and since I haven't played the muliplayer I'm not sure whether what managed to salvage is correct or not. When you have the time, would you mind quickly looking at it to make sure it's correct?--PJDEP 23:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) additive: this is the user from which you cleaned it up. thank you for the help. my grammar is poor. this is all stuff I have tested and if you watch multiplayer usage you can see. all of this info is conformed. anybody can try it themselves and see. Just clearing that up. I can't get a video of it myself but if you watch one on youtube you would see that. again thanks.--Skywerwolf 23:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The large daddy I think you should ban this guy. I already hit undo, but he deleted your entire user page (and most of megascience's) and replaced it with a bad word. I know we don't get along sometimes, but nobody should have something like that done to them. Bioshock123 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wanted templates Is the page Wanted Templates a place to post new templates you want or something? Bioshock123 03:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Subject Delta When you start the game after watching the cutscene, Subject Delta is seen with his helmet on, even though Sofia Lamb hypnotized you into taking it off, is this already on the Subject Delta page, or is it worth adding? Subject Delta :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bioshock/images/thumb/a/a9/Plasmid.png/20px-Plasmid.svg.png 07:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Endings Hi Gardimuer, and thanks for your offer of help - there is in fact something you can help me with! On my user page I'm trying to get people's input as to what choices they made through the game and what different endings they got based upon tthose choices, in order to try and nail down exactly how to get a certain ending. I'm not even sure I've got all the endings listed! Anyway, if you have any tips for getting people to see this and give input, I'd be very grateful. Cheers, Rawling 13:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted templates So where would I go to post stuff for new templates that I would like? Because there are some that I want to put on my userpage, but they don't exist.Bioshock123 14:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) For my user page I would like the "this users weapon of choice is the..." template for the bioshock 2 weapons. The one I most need is the gatling gun. Bioshock123 17:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Like the one you would see on the article, except make it have the sepia colloration. I tried to make one, but it didn't work so well Yah the link doesn't work. I just got a screen shot of the Bioshock machine gun one and photoshoped the other image onto it. But pretty mutch something (sort of) like this one. Bioshock123 23:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also on the subject of templates, what does this template mean ? Bioshock123 00:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Let me Know If you need any designs for the website or any just for random fun, im really good with GIMP and I can make you some wicked templates for images if you wish. ~TheRetromaniac I tryed to put the other big daddy template that you gave me on my user page. It was too complicated, so my computer couldn't handel it. Also, I put a poll on my page. Can you check and make sure I did that right? I have never done that before, just wanted to make sure I didn't screw up. Bioshock123 03:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) My computer still can't handel it. whenever I edit, it automaticly puts me in source mode and I can't get out of source mode. :''Ah. I understand now. It isn't a problem with your computer. You use "Rich Text Editor" and the wiki automatically puts you in the normal editing mode whenever there is an advanced template on a page. Have you ever tried editing it source mode? People make less formatting mistakes with the plain text editor. ''No, the editor automaticly puts me in source mode, and I can't edit in normal mode while that template is on my page. New pages I have recently created 2 new pages, Artisan Distilled Water and Moonshine. Would you kindly (LOVE THAT QUOTE) check them out and make sure I didn't screw up ( which wouldn't be new) Also would you kindly add this template to the Artisan Distilled Water page. I am not very good at templates so screen shots of them is the best I can do. Bioshock123 22:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Background I do multiple amounts of styles, if you wish you can take a good look at my designs on here: http://twitpic.com/photos/KidCandor --TheRetromaniac 01:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC)TheRetromaniac Gallery Thanks for what you did to the big daddy page. I am not very good with galleries. These are the other pictures I was going to put in there. Oh and Artisan Distilled Water isn't a u-invent component. The page was about the buisess, not the product seen in the bottles. Rapture Painting No response. I say we just use it. We have waited long enough to give this site its due upgrades. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) links Your pages were well made. One thing I noticed though, you are linking to articles the long way. You have been using the url location inside of brackets to link, like this: BioShock Wiki. Usually that is only done for outside links. It is more common to just use the article name inside of a pair of brackets, like this: BioShock Wiki. I have tryed this several times. every time the link is red and doesn't work.Bioshock123 02:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I added a link to the rumbler page on my user page under favorite pages. ''The link you put on your userpage is working fine. Does it show red for you? yes. It looks like the sinclair toys link which can be found on the Businesses page.Bioshock123 02:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I found the problem.Bioshock123 02:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Background? Hey, I heard were looking for a background for the wiki. I did some fiddling around and came up with this. What do you think? EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Or these! ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, which of these three do you think would fit it's page the best? Thanks in advance! ;) EDlTʘR •taIk• 07:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, did you notice? 1 more edit to 8,900 for you! Btw, I'm sending this from school. Saw you were just editing, had to let you know. I might do edits from here, but have to work too. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 16:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Radio Message over Air? Sir, Thank you for your message. If you are referring to Dr. Lamb's PA announcement in the Siren Alley junction, I knew it is iffy, but Dr. Lamb was addressing Father Wales alone through the public speakers, so I figured it was as good as a radio message. Dysmey 20:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations 9000+ edits. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 17:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :that makes you feel guilty?! LOL GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 18:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow. Do you know how he's viewing these? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 23:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You're going to love me :) I just found a torrent of the Liscenced Bioshock 2 Soundtrack (HI FIVE). If you want it. Ive scanned it an all, its as clean as clean can get my friend :) Bioshock_2_Soundtrack.torrent --TheRetromaniac 05:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC)TheRetromaniac New templates can I request a plasmid of choice one for aero dash and insect swarm? Sorry about the bad attempt at the electro bolt one I didn't know the templates could be applied to plasmids. (BTW wouldn't it be simpler for you and the other Admins to make all the plasmid and Bioshock 2 weapon ones instead of waiting for requests? Just a thought.) videos There is a video I am trying to add, but it is not from one of the supported sites. Need help. This is the website http://www.collegehumor.com/video:1929389 Bioshock123 02:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Links Gardimuer Ok I need help with links see if I were talking about you and I said she (Meaning you) 'how would I put a link like that? ―D.RYAN― 04:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Snazzy Talk Snazzy Talk Alright Gardy I havent talked to you in a whole while besides the link question anyway I see you have made more than 9,000 edits (good for you) Freezing mike was left in the dust you zoomed right passed him see in December it was switching back and forth to many edits between you two but finally you won the battle and we are greatfull to have aleader like you =) for that think of it like this Andrew Ryan(Freezing Mike) and You (Sofia Lamb) Balance of power. Alright Gardy keep ruling Rapture(This Wikia) with an Iron Fist Talk to you later Gardy ―D.RYAN― 04:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Favicon? I had an idea to change the favicon to this . What do you think? 'EDlTʘR •taIk• 04:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Information In Regard to your question as to where i got the information to my updates on the Multiplayer Characters trivia section i found the information by searching each individual name on Google to be honest i do not know whether or not they are completely true i found them to be beliviable and interesting and thought that they were good contributions for the Wiki. my sincerest apologies if they turn out to be hoaxes. Wharfmaster 11:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) OK I guess I will do that. BTW how is it going on those templates? Thanks Thankyou Gradimuer ―D.RYAN― 16:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Links Sure thing i will add the links as soon as i find them. Wharfmaster 18:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Website Deleted It seems that the website has been deleted i asked the friends of mine on the other wiki's (who led me to the website in the first place) if they know what happened apparently the website was fed false information so it was brought down so once again my sicerest apologies for adding the false information. Wharfmaster 19:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) plasmid of choice you said you didn't have all the images, here you go If the last two suck sorry I don't have those ones yet so I had to take them anyway and enhanse their collor Bioshock123 21:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC)